love & lies
by shoyn
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si apareciese una nueva chica en la vida de Sesshomaru? ¿y si este la engañara para conseguir sus propositos?... los summarys no son lo mio... Leanla plis
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen (a excepción de Kumiko).

Este es mi primer fic, así que os pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión .. Intentare actualizar el fic lo más pronto posible. Acepto reviews con criticas y vuestra opinión (y también sugerencias, por que no). Así que sin más os dejo con la historia.

**PROLOGO**

Llevaba horas y horas corriendo sin descanso, no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo sabía que debía encontrarle. Paró un momento, estaba cansada y debía pensar con calma, de nada servia seguir buscando sin ni siquiera tener una pista acerca de el. Buscó un lugar donde pasar la noche y allí se instalo, en una pequeña cueva.

Sola, así estaba: sola de nuevo, como cuando perdió a sus verdaderos padres siendo solo un bebe. Todo había sido destruido: su pueblo, su casa, sus amigos, su familia… Si tan solo hubiese estado allí podría haberles defendido de aquel ataque, pero esa mañana había salido al pueblo vecino en busca de telas para su madre. Al llegar cual fue su horro al descubrir su pueblo destrozado y presa de las llamas, corrió a su casa y allí encontró a su anciana madre moribunda:

-"_Kumi…ha sido horrible…no-nosotros…"_

_-"Shh, no gaste fuerzas madre ¿Quién les hizo esto?" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-"El…el buscaba tu piedra…, de-debes destruirla o…o también ira a por ti…"_

Su piedra… ¿Cómo era posible que aquel fragmento de joya hubiese provocado todo eso? Hacia tres días que mientras paseaba por el bosque había visto algo brillante tras unos arbustos, al cogerlo vio que se trataba de un fragmento de lo que debía ser una joya hermosísima; le gusto tanto que la llevo consigo y se hizo una tobillera con ella. Ahora maldecía el día en que la había encontrado. ¿Tanto valor tenia para provocar semejante masacre? No pensaba deshacerse de ella, eso estaba claro, si la quería que fuese a buscarla, lo estaría esperando…

_-"Juro que le encontrare y os vengare madre" _

_-"No… no quiero que… despiertes eso que has controlado durante tantos años…, no…no dejes que la venganza… te corrompa…"_

_-"No lo hará te lo prometo"_

_-"Kumi… te quiero…" _

_-"y yo…" pero ya había fallecido en sus brazos._

Ahora todos esos recuerdos, apenas recientes, la atormentaban y hacían que las lagrimas no parasen de salir de sus ojos. Durante todos sus años de vida se había comportado correctamente, pese a las desconfianzas que había suscitado entre los aldeanos, aun siendo una niña, debido a quien era; pero estos habían acabado aceptándola e incluso cogiendole cariño debido a su calidez y alegría, nadie habría dicho jamás que una criatura as llegase a ser tan pacifica. Pero eso se había acabado, al menos para el. Si quería descubrir lo era una autentica youkai furiosa y con ansias de venganza lo había conseguido y estas no se agotarían hasta que no acabara con el…

- Juro que te encontrare-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.- Naraku…


	2. Donde caben 3 caben 4

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen (a excepción de Kumiko, y quien sabe quizas me de por inventar algun que otro personaje mas XD).

**Aclaraciones:**

"_entre comillas y cursiva_" pensamientos de los personajes

N/A notas de la autora

**CAPITULO 1: DONDE CABEN 3 CABEN 4 **

¿Dónde se habrían metido? Al acostarse estaban todos allí pero cuando se despertó… habían desaparecido, ni siquiera habían dejado una notas los muy… quizás se habían olvidado de ella. No, eso era muy poco probable y mas teniendo en cuenta que habían dormido todos juntos, además debían haberse ido en total silencio de lo contrario les habría escuchado.

Hacia apenas una semana que se había encontrado con un grupo de youkais de aspecto parecido al de un lagarto, habían aceptado su compañía hasta llegar al próximo pueblo, pero inexplicablemente habían desaparecido (o mas bien huido) sin decir ni media palabra. La verdad es que era un grupo de lo más aburrido, apenas hablaban y sus conversaciones mas bien parecían monólogos… pero aun así era mucho mejor que viajar sola.

Decidió darse un baño en un lago cercano, eso siempre le relajaba y ponía de buen humor. Quizás mas tarde encontrase otro grupo al que unirse hasta que diera con el paradero de Naraku.

* * *

A su vez cerca de donde se encontraba Kumiko se hallaba un grupo algo extraño formado por un par de youkais (uno de ellos con aspecto de sapo y el otro se trataba de un apuesto demonio de cabellos plateados) y una pequeña niña.

-Si a Sesshomaru-sama no le importa a Rin le gustaría darse un baño, he visto un lago cerca de aquí.

-Pero niña ¿es que no ves que el amo esta cansado después de su reciente combate?- le regaño el demonio con aspecto de sapo.

-Lo siento…-dijo la pequeña bajando la cabeza apenada.

-No importa, Jaken lleva a Rin a que se bañe, cuida que no le pase nada y no tardéis

-Si amo bonito-dijo Jaken con una reverencia. ¡Vamos niña!

* * *

Iba absorta en sus pensamientos de camino al lago cuando escucho dos voces que parecían estar discutiendo:

-Vamos el amo a dicho que te des prisa…

-Rin no se bañara con Jaken delante, me da vergüenza.

-No digas tonterías estupida humana ¿Quieres que el amo se enfade¡A que esperas!

Se asomo y vio a una hermosa niña en compañía de un demonio con cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer el demonio estaba regañando a la niña por algún motivo. Al instante temió por la seguridad de la pequeña y pensó que el demonio la tenia secuestrada para quien sabe que clase de atrocidades… Así que sin pensárselo dos veces de un salto apareció y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Deja a la niña en paz

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres tu para darme ordenes a mi¿Apártate!

-Te lo advierto o te largas ahora mismo por donde as venido o te destrozo, contare hasta tres: uno, dos…- en ese instante saco sus afiladas garras.

-Amo! Amo-bonitoooo- dijo Jaken mientras se alejaba corriendo

-¿Te ha hecho daño? Yo me llamo Kumiko, no te preocupes no dejare que vuelva ni que se te acerquen otros demonios, yo te protegeré- dijo Kumiko con una gran sonrisa.- dime cual es tu pueblo y te llevare junto a tu familia.

- Oh no! Jaken no me hacia daño, el y Sesshomaru-sama son como mi familia. Sesshomaru-sama me salvo y me llevo con el cuando mis padres murieron, a partir de entonces siempre viajo con ellos, se preocupa por mi y me cuida, es muy bueno.

-Entonces el no… _"Oh, Oh…"_

-No-dijo la pequeña sonriente.

* * *

-¡Amo, Amo!- Gritaba Jaken desesperado

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- exclamo irritado, realmente Jaken no podía hacer nada sin el, a veces era estresante…

-Es horrible, nos ha atacado un youkai y tiene a Rin!

-¿Qué? Por que diablos crees que te envié con ella al lago? Para que la PROTEGIERAS no para que salieras corriendo al menor peligro, inútil. ¿Dónde están?

-En el lago, venga le llevare hasta ellas…

* * *

-Vaya, supongo que la he fastidiado de nuevo, entonces lo mejor será que te lleve con ellos, vamos pequeña.

En ese preciso instante apareció de entre los árboles un imponente demonio, era alto, delgado pero fuerte, con unos largos cabellos plateados y unos grandes ojos color ámbar.

-Sesshomaru-sama!- grito Rin contenta mientras corría hacia el.

-Así que tu eres el demonio que ha atacado a mi sirviente y que pretendía llevarse a mi humana…- Dijo Sesshomaru mientras la observaba detenidamente. Era sin duda un youkai tigre: era alta y delgada, con el pelo de un color anaranjado suelto hasta por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran iguales a los de un felino, de color verde esmeralda y lo miraban fijamente. Iba descalza con un kimono blanco bordado en las mangas con hojas y flores violetas. Dos pequeñas orejas sobresalían de su cabeza y tenía un largo rabo naranja surcado de rayas negras que no cesaba de moverse. Su piel era morena con un toque de naranja y poseía dos finas líneas negras en ambos brazos y muslos… era realmente bella. Claro que eso no impediría que diese su merecido por tocar lo que era suyo.

-Oh eso! Jeje, veras creo que ha habido un pequeño malentendido ., pensé que tu… sirviente has dicho? Bueno lo que sea, pensé que atacaba a la niña. Yo solo intentaba defenderla pero ya ella me informo de mi error.

-¿pretendes que crea eso?

-Es cierto Sesshomaru-sama- interrumpió Rin- ella solo intentaba ayudarme.

Sesshomaru miro a Rin, hoy estaba realmente cansado y no tenia ganas de pelea así que lo dejaría estar.

-Esta bien, si es así te perdono la vida. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

-¿QUE¿Qué tu que?

-¿Eres sorda o algo? Creo que he sido bastante claro

- O.O Tu no necesitas abuela ¿no?

-¿como has dicho? – dijo Sesshomaru mosqueado.

-Amo…-susurro Jaken- recuerde que esta débil después de la ultima pelea que ha tenido no creo que sea conveniente que luche con un demonio de este tipo en estos momentos…

-Mmm si… no tengo ganas de luchar ahora- dijo Sesshomaru altivo- Rin, Jaken vamonos.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! Kumiko me ha dicho que viaja sola¿puede venir con nosotros? A Rin el haría mucha ilusión.

-No creo que a… ella le haga la misma ilusión, así pues vamos- dijo para deshacerse de a pregunta.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me importaría, total no tengo en estos momentos la compañía de nadie y cuando viajo sola me aburro muchísimo- aseguro Kumi esperanzada.

- ¬¬, ya pero es que no…- Jaken lo volvió a interrumpir con un suave tirón del brazo.- ¿y ahora que?

-Amito quizás podamos utilizarla…- dijo jaken en un susurro que Kumiko no llego a escuchar- se ve un youkai muy inocente, si la hacemos nuestra aliada y la engañamos quizás podamos deshacernos de Inuyasha y quitarle la espada de su padre gracias a ella, y ya de camino obtener los fragmentos del shikon-no-tama, ya sabe que los youkais tigre son de los mas poderosos… podemos usarla en beneficio propio, solo es cuestión de ser ingeniosos y cautelosos.

Sesshomaru sopeso esta posibilidad y le pareció una buena idea, un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal después de eso solo tendría que librarse de ella y así no tendría que saldar cuentas con nadie, no estaba mal pensado.

-Esta bien, si lo deseas puedes venir con nosotros, pero recuerda una cosa bastante importante: el que manda aquí soy YO.

-De acuerdo "_si bueno eso es lo que tu te piensas… será engreído!"_

-¡Bien! Ven Kumiko yo soy Rin, te presentare a Ah-Un….

En fin hay va el primer capitulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.

Por cierto si alguno le apetece saber como es el kimono que lleva Kumiko os dejo esta dire que es de donde me he inspirado: 

http/elfwood.lysator.liu.se/art/r/o/robertam2/youkaigirl.jpg.html


	3. De pactos y mentiras

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen (a excepción de Kumiko, y quien sabe quizás me de por inventar algún que otro personaje mas XD).

**Aclaraciones:**

"_entre comillas y cursiva_" pensamientos de los personajes

N/A notas de la autora

Colewings: me alegra que mi historia le haya gustado a alguien intentare actualizarlo lo antes posible

**CAPITULO 2: DE PACTOS Y MENTIRAS**

Hacia ya tres días que se había unido al extraño grupo formado por Sesshomaru, Jaken, la pequeña Rin y esa criatura de dos cabezas llamada Ah-Un. No es que Sesshomaru hablase mucho ni que fueselo quese diceamable, y tampoco es que "el sapo" (era el apodo que Kumi le había puesto) le cayera especialmente bien, de hecho estaban mas tiempo peleándose que haciendo otra cosa. Pero aquella chiquilla era realmente encantadora y le entusiasmaba pasar horas con ella y ver como la admiraba y sonreía. Sin embargo con Sesshomaru era distinto, no había cruzado mas de dos frases con el desde que caminaban juntos, al menos con Jaken discutía.

"_Que tipo mas raro…"_ pensaba mientras lo observaba detenidamente a Sesshomaru. _"No se puede negar que es bastante guapo y apuesto, le falla que es terriblemente aburrido; siempre esta callado y serio, no se inmuta ni cambia de expresión pase lo que pase, es como si no le importase nada ni nadie. Es increíble que en tres días que llevo con ellos no haya conseguido averiguar nada de el…"_ Pero pronto se distrajo de estos pensamientos para volver a conversar con Rin.

"_¡Dios¿Es que esta chica no para de hablar ni dos segundo, por un momento pensé que estaría callada al menos durante un rato pero veo que me equivoque"_ pensaba fastidiado Sesshomaru. _"No se si me merece la pena tener que aguantar estos dolores de cabeza a cambio de la perla y la espada…"_

-¿Y porque Kumiko viajaba sola por el bosque?- pregunto Rin.

-Puess a decir verdad, poco antes de encontrarme con vosotros me había unido a un grupo de demonios lagarto, pero inexplicablemente me dejaron atrás mientras dormía sin avisar, aun me pregunto porque…

"_Creo que empiezo a imaginar el porque lo hicieron…"_ pensó sarcástico Sesshomaru.

-Y tu familia ¿Dónde esta¿Por qué no estas con ellos?- pregunto inocentemente Rin.

-Es una larga y triste historia, otro día te la contare ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña con gesto abatido, cosa que Sesshomaru noto al instante.

-¡Esta bien!

-…de seguro que la echaron por pesada…-susurro Jaken creyendo que nadie lo había oído.

-¿Y tu pequeño sapo¿Acaso llevas pegado a las faldas de Sesshomaru toda la vida? Por que si no me equivoco nunca has tenido novia, hombre ya se que eres feo pero…

-Como osas hablarme así! Te haré pedazos y depues…

-¿Tu y cuantos mas?- dijo riéndose Kumi- pero si ni siquiera me llegas a la altura del ombligo.

-Pero como…

-BASTA, no quiero oír ni un ruido mas en lo que resta de tarde- sentencio Sesshomaru y todos callaron al momento _"No aguanto mas a estos dos"_

_"Valiente humor que gasta…"_ -Me adelantare un poco y así echare un vistazo para ver si hay peligros cerca. Y dicho esto Kumiko se fue saltando por los árboles con una agilidad increíble.

Inmediatamente Jaken se acerco corriendo a Sesshomaru, para hablarle en un susurro y que Rin no lo escuchase.

-Señor¿ha pensado ya en como engañar a esa insufrible?

-Si, he estado meditando acerca de ello. Esta noche cuando ella haga el turno de vigilancia me acercare y le contare una "pequeña" mentira- dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.- así que ya sabes: duérmete pronto o al menos finge que lo haces, es evidente que no le caes bien y delante tuya las cosas serian mas difíciles.

-Si amo-bonito.

En ese momento llego Kumiko.

-No hay enemigos al menos en varios kilómetros, podemos pasar la noche en un claro que se encuentra cerca de aquí, ya esta anocheciendo.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

* * *

Una vez que estaban instalados, Jaken fue el encargado de recoger leña y encender una hoguera, mientras Kumiko hacia una exquisita sopa con unos pocos ingredientes que había encontrado mientras daba una vuelta. 

-Esta muy buena Kumiko .

-Gracias Rin, puedes llamarme Kumi si lo deseas todos mis amigos y familiares me llamaban así- dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz que pronto disimulo con una sonrisa radiante.- a partir de ahora te haré siempre de comer, seguro que el sapo viejo te mataba de hambre ¬¬.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se quejo Jaken, a lo que las dos chicas comenzaron a reírse.

Una hora mas tarde Jaken y Rin dormían, y Kumi hacia la guardia de esa noche. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, aquella tarde había vuelto a recordar el motivo de su partida, se lo estaba pasando tan bien y se había sentido tan a gusto que casi lo había olvidado. De repente le entro una enorme tristeza al pensar que en algún momento se separaría de esa dulzura de niña_ "Bueno quizás cuando cumpla mi venganza pueda volver con ellos…"_ aunque no estaba segura de si a Sesshomaru le haría gracia la idea, no sabia si le caía bien o mal, ni siquiera le hablaba (o al menos lo indispensable) y no sabia si era si por naturaleza o porque ella estaba allí, debía preguntárselo a Rin… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero carraspeo a sus espaldas.

-Ah, Sesshomaru eres tu. ¿No puedes dormir?

-Algo así…

-Mmm ya veo "_este chico siempre tan hablador"_

-Sabes he notado la expresión que pones siempre que te preguntan o hablas sobre tu familia y tu pasado, algo grave debió pasarte.

-Bueno…veras, mis padres junto a mi pueblo fueron destruidos hace cerca de un mes, fue obra de un bastardo llamado Naraku. Yo no estaba allí cuando esto sucedió, pero prometí que los vengaría. Y aquí estoy, intentando encontrarle.

Sesshomaru se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Naraku, y Kumi lo noto enseguida.

-¿Conoces a Naraku?

-No es que sea precisamente un "amigo" mío. Pero dejemos eso a un lado¿tienes idea de por que se decidió a atacar a tu pueblo?

-No, quizás el día que le encuentre resuelva esa duda.- No estaba dispuesta a contarle a Sesshomaru lo de su joya, no estaba segura de que pudiese fiarse de el y teniendo en cuenta el valor que esta parecía poseer era mejor dejarla al margen de cualquier posible ladrón.

-Aham, has dicho que tu pueblo fue destruido¿Cómo es eso¿Acaso vivías en un poblado de demonios?

-Oh, no. Es que veras… yo fui criada por humanos. Sakura, mi madre adoptiva, me encontró en el bosque cuando solo tenía 3 años. Al parecer mis padres habían muerto y como ella no podía tener hijos decidió adoptarme. Supongo que a causa de la educación que me infundo y el hecho de haber vivido siempre con humanos hace que mi comportamiento no sea el que cabe esperar de un youkai, y que por consiguiente no odie a los humanos. Aunque veo que tú tampoco lo haces, pues has acogido a uno de ellos.- dijo dirigiendo una mirada a la pequeña Rin.

-Rin es un caso especial, no soy precisamente un amante de los humanos ni mucho menos… aunque veo que tenemos cosas en común- dejo caer distraídamente.

-¿Si?- pregunto incrédula.- ¿Cómo cuales?

-En fin, yo también se lo que es desear vengarte de alguien por haberte hecho daño a ti y a tu familia… aunque dudo que te interese mi historia, así que mejor no te molesto.

-Claro que me interesa, quizás pueda hacer algo por ti.

-"_Esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que pensaba"_ veras yo tengo un hermano que es un hanyou. Este siempre me odio por ser un demonio completo y no poder ser igual de fuerte que yo. Es tan su aversión hacia mi, que incluso llego a matar a mí madre solo porque la suya murió al ser mortal.- Kumi puso expresión de espanto.-si lo se, es horrible. Pero hay no acaban los ataques de Inuyasha, pues así se llama, hacia mi. Se ha unido a una sacerdotisa, llamada Kagome, corrompida por el ansia de poder, a una exterminadora de youkais y a un monje budista. Pues bien no hace mucho me robo lo ultimo que me quedaba: la valiosa espada que me lego mi padre al morir y los fragmentos de una perla, regalo de mi madre, que el mismo rompió al intentar robármela, los cuales esta intentando recuperar junto a sus aliados. Es por eso que lo estoy buscando para reclamar lo que es mío y poder vengarme por el daño que me hizo…

-Vaya… eso es horrible¿como puede existir gente que le haga eso a su propia familia?-dijo mientras se levantaba y le ponía una mano en la espalda en señal de respaldo, Sesshomaru se tenso ante el contacto no se esperaba tal reacción.- ¿Sabes? Te ayudare a enfrentarte a ellos, pero con una condición: no habrá muertes a no ser que sea totalmente necesario, odio la violencia pero se que en casos como estos no hay otra solución.

-¿En serio, gracias. Pero no me sentiría bien si tú me ayudaras y yo no hiciese nada por ti. Haremos una cosa: tu me ayudaras a luchar contra Inuyasha y yo te ayudare a ti a vengarte de Naraku.- dijo alargándole la mano.

-Trato hecho.- dijo con una sonrisa estrechándole la mano.

"_Bien... ya ha mordido el anzuelo…"_


	4. REFLEXIONES

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen (a excepción de Kumiko, y quien sabe quizás me de por inventar algún que otro personaje mas XD).

**Aclaraciones:**

"_entre comillas y cursiva_" pensamientos de los personajes

Emina-dono: hola me alegra que hayas leído mi fic, si supongo que no soy muy especialista en inuyasha pero ago lo que puedo, prometo esforzarme! XD espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.

Aida: vaya me hace mucha ilusión que te haya gustado mi fic, de hecho si te soy sincera no pensaba terminarlo ya que no ha tenido mucho éxito… jajaja pero weno en vista de que hay gente que me lee seguire dando guerra ;). Me gustaría mucho que me pusieras tu fic para leerlo, estoy segura que esta muy bien.

**CAPITULO 3: REFLEXIONES**

¿Dónde estaba ese estupido semi-demonio? Nunca lo encontraba cuando deseaba hacerlo, sin embargo siempre aparecía cuando menos ganas tenia de verlo. De todos modos no creía que estuviese muy lejos, cabía escuchado que cerca de allí había un fragmento de perla asi que seguramente Inuyasha estaría por los alrededores.

--¿En que piensas?- pregunto alegremente Kumiko.

--En nada- contesto Shessomaru.

--Oh vamos, nadie piensa en nada con esa cara, cuéntame lo que sea.

--NO ¬¬

--¿Por qué no?

--Por que NO¿de verdad eres siempre así?

-- TT.TT Nunca te han dicho que eres un poco borde?

--Bueno… supongo, pero no han vivido lo suficiente para contarlo- dijo tratando de intimidarla.

--Ya veo… y ¿porque nunca sonríes?

Sesshomaru opto por ignorarla, quizás así se callaría, pero descubrió que estaba muy equivocado esa chica podía ser muy pesada cuando se lo proponía…

--¿Sabes? Deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando, lo de sonreír digo.

--Acaso hay algún motivo para ello?

--A la gente le agradaría y quizás así hicieras mas amistades, no se no te aburres siempre de ser tan…

--Primero, no me interesa agradar a nadie ni hacer "amistades", mi único objetivo es ser aun mas fuerte y dos ningún demonio que se precie va por ahí sonriéndole a la gente; que tu seas un bicho raro no quiere decir que todos lo seamos.- y dicho esto se adelanto a ella dando por finalizada la conversación.

--Pero que… Uff!- aunque sabia que en el fondo, Sesshomaru tenia razón. Era una demonio muy rara, la verdad es que tampoco sabía gran cosa acerca del comportamiento de los youkais, pero si todos eran como Sesshomaru estaba claro que eran totalmente distintos de ella y eso le preocupaba. Sabia que los humanos no la aceptarían por su raza (la única razón de que hubiese sido aceptada en su poblado había sido que llevaba conviviendo con ellos desde que era un bebe, y aun así siempre había suscitado las desconfianzas de muchos) y temía el no poder encajar entre los demonios. También estaba la posibilidad de quedarse con el grupo formado por Sesshomaru, Jaken y Rin, pero eso no estaba aun decidido, su trato solo era hasta conseguir su venganza con Naraku. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a vivir en soledad? Sacudió su cabeza y aparto esas ideas de su mente. Era una estupidez preocuparse ahora por cosas que solo el futuro sabría responder.

--Por hoy esta bien acamparemos aquí.

--Si! Kumi ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a recoger flores?

--De acuerdo Rin, Jaken ve tu a por la leña.

--Tu no eres nadie para ordenarme, solo puede hacerlo el amo-bonito.

--Esta bien Jaken… ve por leña- dijo Sesshomaru.

--Pero… pero, TT.TT siempre Jaken… sollozaba arrastrando los pies hacia los árboles.

Mientras Sesshomaru se acomodaba en el tronco de un árbol vio regresar a Rin y a Kumi, realmente estaban hermosas con sus brazos llenos de flores y sus kimonos ondeando al correr hacia allí…

--¡Te pille!

--Vaya Rin cada día eres mas rápida, pronto ni siquiera Ah-Un podrá alcanzarte…- dijo Kumi mientras la niña henchía su pecho orgullosa.

--Mire cuantas flores Sesshomaru-sama.

--Mmmm

--Cuanto entusiasmo… en fin, ven Rin te are una corona de flores ¿quieres?

--¡SI!

En pocos minutos Rin tenía sobre la cabeza una preciosa corona hecha de flores de todos los colores. La niña se acerco dando brincos hacia donde se encontraba Jaken.

--Mira Jaken ¿esta guapa Rin?- pregunto.

--Si, muy bella. Y tú! Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer, un demonio haciendo coronas de flores, eres una vergüenza para la raza…

--Oh vamos sapito no te enfades, lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia porque no tienes ninguna y no sabes hacerlas, pero no te preocupes si quieres puedo enseñarte o si eres muy torpe yo te haré una…

--¡Serás!- y una nueva discusión empezó entre los dos.

--Callaos ya. Esta noche haré yo la guardia.- y dicho esto todos se dispusieron a arreglar sus cosas para dormir.

Llevaba un rato haciendo la guardia cuando se sorprendió así mismo mirando a Kumiko detenidamente. Realmente había tenido mucha suerte encontrándose con ella, no solo le iba a ayudar a robarle la espada y los fragmentos de la perla a Inuyasha, sino que también le resultaría mas fácil destruir a Naraku con ella de su lado; de repente la escucho murmurar algo en sueños. Estaba tranquilamente dormida y tenia a Rin acurrucada en sus brazos. La pequeña se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella, y todas las noches Kumi le acariciaba el cabello y le cantaba hasta que empezaba a soñar, instantes después la misma Kumi caía en brazos de Morfeo. La verdad es que la pequeña se estaba encariñando terriblemente con ella y la echaría muchísimo de menos cuando esta se fuera. Aunque quizás no tuviera porque irse, bien mirado, si es cierto que era un poco pesada, pero hacia bien de comer y cuidaba de Rin; quizás no tuviera porque enterarse de que la había engañado y se quedara con ellos, total no tenia familia… familia ahora que lo recordaba había sido criada por humanos, casi se cae del asombro cuando esta se lo dijo; y bien orgullosa que estaba (cosa que el no llagaba a comprender en absoluto), pero en fin, eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese muy útil _"…y guapa"_ dijo una pequeña voz en su interior, si ciertamente no era nada fea, cualquier youkai estaría orgullosos de tener una esposa así… _"pero que estoy pensando? Definitivamente el cansancio me esta afectando". _Y habiéndose despejado continuo vigilando.

Bueeeeeeeeeno, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, se que no es muy largo pero prometo que la porxima vez me esforzare mas y exprimire mi cerebro al maximo jeje!. En fin, si alguien lee este fic y le gusta aunque sea un poquito... : dejen Reviews please, son totalmente gratis se los aseguro XD y a esta muchacha de aqui la harian muyyy felizzz. Besos

Shoyn


End file.
